As shown in FIG. 1, a grinding wheel according to the prior art comprises a disc 1 and a plurality of abrasive segments 2 radially provided to a surface of the disc 1 at an interval. The grinding wheel is generally connected to a rotation axis of an electrically powered grinder (not shown) and rotated to perform an abrading operation as the grinder is driven while the abrasive segments 2 are in contact with a surface of an object to be abraded. In order to connect the wheel to the grinder, there is formed a connection hole at a center of the disc 1, to which the rotation axis of the grinder is connected.
The abrasive segment 2 is made by mixing diamond powders with metal powders such as iron (Fe), tungsten (W), cobalt (Co) and the like that are bonding agents, molding and sintering them. Then, the abrasive segments 2 are integrally attached to the surface of the disc 1 using a silver-solder welding method, for example.
Like this, according to the grinding wheel of the prior art, the abrasive segments 2 are bonded to the disc 1 with the welding method and the like. Accordingly, when it is necessary to replace the abrasive segment 2 due to wears as it is used for a long time, the whole grinding wheel 2 including the disc 1 should be replaced. In particular, even when some of the abrasive segments 2 are inferior or damaged, it is required to replace the whole grinding wheel.